


[sent at 3:29 am]

by starlitsequins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Friendship, Pining, Slow Burn, Texting, not a purely texting fic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitsequins/pseuds/starlitsequins
Summary: (7:03):he just(7:04):always acts like hes better than me(7:04):sounds like a jerk(7:04):HE IS(7:04)::HE EVEN HAS A FUCKING MULLET(7:05):...(7:05):what(7:05):........(7:06):DO YOU HAVE A MULLET???(7:06:)wELL(7:07):im gonna cryOr, Keith and Lance are unknowingly friends online, and enemies working in a coffee shop together offline.





	1. Chapter 1

_Sharpshooter >>Red_Samurai_

(5:30): **RED WAKE UP ITS URGENT**

Keith cracked an eye open, blinking his eyes blearily at the sound of his phone buzzing. He lifted his head slightly, snaking a hand out to grab his phone from a bed stand, yanking it out out of its charger as he did so.

At the sight of the most recent text, he rolled his eyes fondly. _Sharpshooter_. It could only be _him_ , after all, who’d dare to wake Keith up at 5:30 in the morning? Maybe this is why Shiro always warned him against online friends.

(Then again, Shiro was always a bit overprotective).

Keith rolled back on his bed, squinting his eyes against the blue light, and tapped out a response.

(5:30): _what the fuck_

(5:30): _its five in the fucking morning this better be good_

(5:31): **how do u get scrambled eggs down from the ceiling**

(5:31): _…_

(5:32): _do i WANT to know_

(5:33): **its a funny story actually**

(5:33): _wait no i decided i dont want to know_

(5:34): **i woke up early to make breakfast since usually i skip it and started making eggs right?**

(5:34): _i said i didnt want to know WHY ARE YOU STILL TEXTING ME_

(5:35): **so i was happily scrambling my eggs as one does when suddenly alexa turns on**

(5:35): _who. whos alexa_

(5:36): **ALEXA. The amazon echo thing?**

(5:36): _oh right_

(5:36): _WAIT DONT TELL ME I DONT WANT TO KNOW_

(5:36): **SO THEN alexa just starts fucking...rattling off my grocery store list**

(5:37): **and i jump like 6 FEET IN THE AIR and throw up the pan and the eggs fly in the air and now they’re stuck on the ceiling**

(5:37): _you woke me up at 5:30 for this shit_

(5:37): **sorry**

(5:37): _its ok i wont be late for work now. But uh maybe u should just try to like. scrape them off?_ **__**_Idk get a spatula and a stool or smth_

(5:38): **wow red what would i do without you**

(5:38): _sharpshooter._

(5:38): _its not rocket science_

(5:39): **still. idk what i’d do without you <3 **

**__**

Keith grinned at his phone for a minute longer than he maybe should’ve, before sitting up on his bed and running a hand through his unruly hair. It was 5:40 AM now and he was hoping to sleep until six, but there was an annoying little thing called _work_ that had him swinging his legs out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

While making his own breakfast, he mused if Sharpshooter was rushing to go to work, or possibly still cleaning up his stuck-to-the-ceiling eggs, or getting dressed. All he knew was that his online friend was in his timezone, had an eerily good aim while playing games, and his sleep schedule was fucked up. That was one thing they had in common. 

(Keith wondered what his name was. He had been wondering that since he met Sharpshooter for the first time, playing against him during some rpg and cracking up at all the shitty pickup lines Sharpshooter had attempted on him. 

He’d never ask, though. That would require Keith to open another part of him, and he wasn’t sure if he could do that. Some things were better left closed, anyway.)

Keith glanced at his watch as he chewed on a dry piece of toast. 6:00. Work was at seven, so he swallowed the last bit of toast down, and pushed himself off the counter to get ready.

While running out the door, his phone pinged again, and he slowed to open another text from Sharpshooter.

_Sharpshooter >>Red_Samurai_

(6:32): **asdfjkdalhafdljahfldk**

(6:33): _u good_

(6:33): **im heading into work :(**

(6:33): _right. your terrible coworker_

(6:34): **yup**

(6:34): **pray for me**

(6:35): _we can suffer together. Work is starting for me too, so i have to deal with my annoying coworker as well_

(6:36): **ugh**

(6:36): **if only we worked together**

(6:37): _itd be so fun to work with you_

(6:37): _i mean itd be a mess but itd be a fun mess_

(6:37): **see??? that's the best kind of mess**

(6:38): _ok ive gtg or ill be late_

(6:39): **bye red good luck to surviving another day**

(6:40): _good luck to you too_

Keith shoved his phone back in his pocket and snapped on his helmet, swinging a leg up onto his red motorcycle (his pride and joy). Just like Sharpshooter, he had a job to work at, and using the drive to the coffee shop was a good way to mentally prepare for the day.

He gritted his teeth. Yeah, dealing with Lance would need a whole _fuckton_ of mental preparation.

* * *

Lance was really starting to hate his new job. 

Ok, well, that was wrong. He really liked his job. The owner of the coffee shop and bakery, Allura, was extremely kind, he loved being able to work with people, the other baristas, Shiro and Coran, were fantastic, and it wasn't even that one guy who came into the cafe every day whose orders always contradicted themselves that was the problem.

It was his other co-worker that made life living hell. 

“Keith,” Lance hissed, coming into work and giving him a glare, because, of course they just had to have their shift together. At 7 am, no less.

“Lance,” Keith replied, equal contempt in his voice, eyes glittering. 

"I'm glad you finally decided to show up," Lance noted. "I was starting to think I'd be running this by myself."

Keith twisted his mouth. " _You're_ the one who's been consistently late for the past week." He opened his mouth, as if to say more, before biting back his words. "Let's just get this day over with." He pushed past Lance, harshly, to get to the back kitchen.

Lance glared at the back of his mullet as he left. _God, what an asshole_. He sighed, resting his hand on his chin as he stared down at the counter. He couldn't wait for Allura to finally show up, not only a good friend, but the perfect shield for him and Keith.

The door swung open, shaking Lance from his thoughts. Seeing who it was, he broke into a relaxed grin, waving them over. 

“I got these customers,” he called to Keith in the back and didn’t bother listening to his response. He doubted Keith cared either way.

“Hey, Lance!” Pidge chirped, swinging herself up on a stool, grinning at Lance.

“What's up?” Hunk asked, settling down next to Pidge. They made an odd pair together, Pidge practically tiny, Hunk taller and sturdier. Lance and his lanky limbs completed the group. 

Lance shrugged in response to Hunk’s question, busying himself by making their drinks (he had memorized their orders by now). “It's alright,” he replied. “Not great because well,” He rolled his eyes, angling his head towards the door to the kitchen of the shop. “You know.”

Pidge nodded in an understanding sort of way, but Hunk looked at him confusedly.

“You know!” Lance repeated. “ _Keith_.”

“Ohhh,” Hunk said, nodding, watching Lance angrily grind coffee beans. They both had heard about Keith, being subjects of long rants. "He hardly did anything and I already want to scream," he continued. "I swear to god, this job is a nightmare with him around."

“I mean,” Lance said, sliding the drinks towards the two, a mocha for Pidge and tea for Hunk. “I feel like it's just me, y'know? Even Shiro is friends with him You’d think Shiro would have good judgement…” He shook his head in distaste.

“Well,” Pidge said, sipping on her drink. “That's just a Shiro thing to do.” She paused. "But maybe you should try harder to be friends."

Lance rolled his eyes. “As if! Have you seen the way the guy treats me?” He sighed. “I don't know what I could even do, honestly. Keith _hates_ me.”

“He’s not exactly the...nicest guy,” Hunk said, and Lance could practically see him try and describe Keith in a non-negative light. “He’s just...distant.”

“There’s definitely a reason for it,” Pidge said sagely. “Maybe he’s not connected to people because he lost someone. Maybe he’s not nice because he’s afraid to put his trust in someone.”

“Or,” Lance muttered, “maybe he’s just a dick.”

“Anyway,” Hunk said. “How’s your internet friend doing? What’s his name again?”

Lance brightened at the thought of him. “Red”,” he replied, allowing a smile to spread across his face. “Or, well, that’s what I call him. And he’s doing fine. He also hates his job, so we have fun complaining together.”

“How’d you forget his name?” Pidge muttered to Hunk. “Lance talks about him 24/7.” She smiled wryly. “It’s either gushing about Red or ranting about Keith.”

“Hey,” Lance said. “If you had to work with Keith--” he looked behind him to make sure Keith wasn’t listening-- “you’d rant about him too.”

“Whatever,” Pidge sighed. “I don’t see why you and Red don’t just meet up already. How long have you known each other?”

“For eight months now,” Lance said. “And I’d really like to meet up with him too! But Red isn’t really that comfortable with that right now…” He shook his head. “Anyway, it’s not happening. We don’t even know what each other look like, and I'm not going to push him.”

“He could be a seventy-year old man for all you know,” Hunk said decidedly.

“He is _not_ ,” Lance argued.

“But you can’t prove that,” Hunk countered and Lance dropped his head in defeat.

“Fine, I can’t prove that,” he muttered. “But no seventy-year old man wants to fuck Mothman.” 

“Please tell me he doesn’t actually--” Hunk started.

Lance waved a hand. “Just...don’t ask.”

“Lance.” Lance stiffened at the voice and watched apprehensively as Keith swung open the door of the bakery. “Are you gonna talk all day?” He gestured towards the door. “Rush hour’s gonna start soon, so you might as well start on organizing the pastries.” He set down a tray of them on the counter, and raised his eyebrows meaningfully. 

“It hasn’t started _yet_ , chill.” Lance rolled his eyes. “I was getting there.”

“Fine,” Keith said, his mouth twisting back down into a frown. “Just hurry up." He escaped back into the kitchen, leaving Lance to place croissants in the display case.

“I don’t understand why he’s _like_ this,” Lance huffed to Pidge. “He can’t let me breathe.”

_Sharpshooter >>Red_Samurai_

(7:03): **ughhhh**

(7:03): _oh no what happened_

(7:03): **he just**

(7:04): **always acts like hes better than me**

(7:04): _sounds like a jerk_

(7:04): **HE IS**

(7:04):: **HE EVEN HAS A FUCKING MULLET**

(7:05): _..._

(7:05): **what**

(7:05): _……_

(7:05): _…………._

(7:05): **WHAT DO YOU MEAN**

(7:06): _UM_

(7:06): **DO YOU HAVE A MULLET???**

(7:06:) _wELL_

(7:07): **im gonna cry**

(7:07): **thats terrible fashion sense**

(7:08): _listen_

(7:08): _LISTEN_

(7:39): _i think it looks good_

(7:09): **im rethinking our friendship**

(7:10): _im just more evolved_

(7:10): _but seriously about your coworker_

(7:10): _just forget about him. You're so much better than he is_

(7:11): **thanks**

Lance smiled down at his phone fondly, shaking his head. Red was always a good friend. _God_ , he just wanted to _see_ him sometime.

(7:12): **btw hows it going with urs?**

(7:13): _HGHDHSFJKHDKFJ_

(7:13): **oof that bad huh**

(7:13): _hes so annoying! He always has to one-up me or challenge me!_

(7:14): _i dont even hate him that much, he just annoys me! Idek what to call it_

(7:15): **rivals? thats kind of what its like for me**

(7:16): _rivals_

(7:16): _yeah that works_

(7:17): ***raises imaginary glass* to suffering together**

(7:17): _to suffering together_

“See,” Pidge was saying, when Lance finally shut off his phone. “That’s his _I’m-kind-of-in-love-with-my-internet-friend-but-i-dont-want-to-admit-it_ smile. It happens every time he talks to Red. _Every. Single_. _Time_.”

“I see,” Hunk said, nodding thoughtfully. “I was wondering if it had a name.”

“Fuck you guys,” Lance said, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Don’t come to me next time you want free coffee.”

Pidge smirked. “So I was right?” she asked.

“Fake friends,” Lance chose to say instead, and Pidge and Hunk gave each other a knowing look. “I should get back to work, anyway.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Pidge said, slipping off the chair and grabbing her half-finished mocha. “I should get to class, anyway.” She looked at Hunk. “Coming with me?”

“Yeah.” Hunk drained his tea, before smiling at Lance. “Hey, have a good day, okay? Don’t let anything Keith tells you drag you down.”

“You’re a sunshine,” Lance said to his friend, affectionately. “But I’ll be okay. Keith is just annoying.” 

Hunk gave him one last grin and Lance watched as the two of them filed out the door. As soon as they left, Keith was back out of the kitchen, tying on his apron and sweeping his hair back. Lance watched as he did so. His hair was pretty up, he had to admit, especially the way it brushed slightly against his ears and--

“You’re staring at me,” Keith pointed out and Lance averted his gaze.

“Rush hour’s about to start,” he said quickly. “We should focus.”

“I _am_ focused,” Keith muttered. “It’s you who’s distracted.” He huffed out a sigh, and Lance watched as he opened his phone, before looking disappointed and closing it. It gave Lance the urge to check his own for any messages from Red, but he forced himself to look straight ahead and resist temptation.

“Here they come,” Keith said, with dread in his voice (customer service was _definitely_ not his forte) and they watched as the first customers began to trickle in.

“Well,” Lance aimed a grin at Keith, who looked surprised to be on its receiving end. “Let’s get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to clarify that Keith and Lance's characters are based on what they were like season 1 (since they havent gone through all that characterization that being in voltron gave them)

_Rush hour_. Lance would rather be caught in the middle of an intergalatic war then have to scramble around in a small coffee shop and field incessant questions as the line steadily grew longer and the shop louder. It was always somewhat of a mess. Shiro ended up swinging by (thank god) because Monday mornings were always the busiest. The thought of having class later that day made Lance want to curl in a ball and die.

(His only saving grace was that it was Keith at the register, not him, but Keith at the register usually led to screaming matches and spilled coffee).

“Can’t these fucking customers order any faster,” Keith hissed under his breath, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Patience yields focus,” Shiro said, and Lance couldn’t help but smile because that line never failed to annoy Keith.

“I’m gonna shove your head in a blender,” Keith snapped and then, at the customer in front of him: “No, not you, you’re fine, was it whipped cream and a vanilla shot?”

“Lance, stop staring at Keith,” Shiro chastised him. Lance jumped, looking at Shiro guiltily, but Shiro didn’t look upset. In fact, he was smiling. A very _knowing_ smile, that worried and scared Lance in equal measure.

There was no time to call him out on it, though, because _work called first_ , as Allura would put it. If he were back in his starting days, Lance would know doubt be full on panicking as he made drinks, but now it was more like muscle memory. He, Shiro, and Keith made a decent team, whether he liked it or not.

A half hour later, Lance heard a very soft “ _Shit_ ” from Keith and whipped his head up. Shiro caught his eyes and angled his head towards Keith, whose hands were gripping the counter a bit too tightly, his voice rising in a telltale way that meant he was about to lose it.

“This isn’t Starbucks,” Keith was saying to one customer through gritted teeth. “You can order what’s on the menu and what’s on the menu alone.” He shot a look to Lance that said _help me_ and Lance looked at him sympathetically, shrugging as he was working on an order from another customer.

“A frappucino,” the customer said with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t you serve that?”

Keith closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “How many times do I have to say it? This. Isn’t. Starbucks, you piece of--”

Lance, finishing up with a cappuccino, slid in, cutting off Keith. “I’m extremely sorry,” he said politely, “but we don’t serve those kinds of drinks here. Could I interest you in something else?” He motioned to the menu displayed above them, chalk-written in Allura’s neat handwriting. 

The customer sighed and nodded, ordering another drink instead. When he finally left the counter, Shiro easily took over to deal with the next, giving Keith a reassuring smile. Keith let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks,” he said, glancing at Lance. “I’m terrible with people.”

_I know_ , Lance wanted to say, but instead said, “Wow, Keith, what would you do without me?”

”Shut up,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. “You hardly did anything.”

Lance folded his arms. “Oh, I don’t know about you, but keeping business is _literally_ our job. How many customers have we lost to your outbursts again?”

“So you’re saying it’s all _my_ fault?” Keith challenged him.

Lance was never one to back down, and he opened his mouth, but Shiro cast a look at them. “Don’t slack off,” he said sharply. “You’re still at work.”

“Right,” Lance muttered. “Sorry, Shiro.” He caught Keith’s eye, who sighed and turned away. Fighting wasn’t worth a cut in their paychecks, and especially not worth a lecture from Shiro about teamwork.

Still, he didn’t miss an opportunity to stick his leg out and trip Keith while he was walking away.

_Red_Samurai >>Sharpshooter_

(8:10): _im gonna throw myself off a cliff_

(8:12): **tell me about it**

* * *

It's not my fault,” Lance said adamantly. “ _It’s not my fault_. I haven’t been doing anything wrong!” He waved his hands in a spastic matter. “Keith won’t get off my back.”

“Uh-huh,” Shiro said, somewhat dryly.

“You don’t believe me,” Lance said, slightly hurt.

“Well,” Shiro said, taking a sip of his coffee. It was 10;30, and they were on break, the two of them relaxing in the backroom. On Mondays, Lance worked until 12 to catch an afternoon class, and it seemed to make the time inch by even slower. “I’ve known Keith for a while and while he is rather, ah, _hotheaded_ , you kind of, um…” He looked apologetically at Lance. “Edge him on?”

Lance opened his mouth and Shiro just gave him a _look_. “You can’t deny it, right?”

“Okay, fine,” Lance muttered. “You’ve got me there. But you _know_ me. I can’t just ignore him.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Why not?” he asked.

“Because--because that’d be like _losing_ ,” Lance protested, waving his hands, fully aware of how childish he was sounding.

“Uh-huh,” Shiro said again, no less dryly. “But why would that be losing?”

“What is this, a therapy session?” Lance scoffed. “Anyway, I can’t let Keith win every argument we have. That’d be...embarrassing at the least.”

“You’re both too stubborn to back down,” Shiro sighed. “Honestly, it’s like you don’t even _try_ to be friends.”

“I _do_ try,” Lance muttered. “It just never works out.”

“Listen,” Shiro said. “I’m not gonna force you two to...suddenly be friends or whatever, but Keith? He’s not a bad guy, Lance. I’ve known him for a long time. I think you’d two would actually be get along if you tried.”

“I think I just threw up a little,” Lance said. 

Shiro, surprisingly, laughed at that. “He told me the same exact thing,” he said affectionately.

“Goddammit,” Lance sighed.

_Sharpshooter >>Red_Ranger_

(10:45): **catch me uhhh suffering**

(10:45): _whats up?_

(10:45): **that was a fast response? I thought you were working**

(10:46): _yeah im on break rn_

(10:46): **ohhh so am i!**

(10:47): _why are you suffering :(( should i beat someone up or_

(10:47): **can you beat up mullet**

(10:47): _b-but IM mullet_

(10:47): **NOT YOU MY RIVAL**

(10:47): **he breathed and im annoyed**

(10:48): **also one of my friends keeps trying to make US friends and its??? not gonna work**

(10:48): _yeah i totally get that_

(10:48): _there’s this one guy who’s my friend and he knows me so well, he’s basically a brother to me and he keeps on trying to get me to be nice to him :( like its not MY RESPONSIBILITY to be the better person when im stuck working with a jerk_

(10:49): **I KNEW YOU’D GET IT this is why we’re friends**

(10:49): _ghdfhdhfdsdf i mean we’re both idiots so it works_

(10:50): **wym IM not an idiot**

(10:50): _sharpshooter sweetie_

(10:50): _did you forget about the scrambled egg incident this fast_

(10:51): **sHUT**

“Lance?” Shiro said, and Lance jerked his head up. 

“Sorry,” he said, waving his hand. “Just texting.”

“It’s fine,” Shiro said dismissively. “I’m used to Keith glued to his phone because of...internet friends? But it’s almost 11, so we’re about to get back to work.” 

“Right,” Lance said, saiding a quick message to Red, before putting his phone away. And then: “Wait, Keith has internet friends? Never expected him to be the type to have an...active social media presence.”

“He says it’s easier to talk online,” Shiro said with a shrug. “But that’s not really my place to tell you.” 

“You know what,” Lance said thoughtfully, “I bet all his online friends are assholes, too.” 

Shiro took another swig of coffee tiredly.

* * *

_Sharpshooter >>Red_Ranger_

(12:31): **this just in**

(12:31): **im terrified of my coworker**

(12:31): **hes scarily obsessed with blades**

(12:32): _heh i kinda like him just for that_

(12:32): **NO DONT LIKE HIM**

(12:33): _he likes blades and has a mullet???_

(12:34): _i should ditch you for him_

(12:34): **your so mean :((((**

(12:35): _you’re*_

(12:36): **fuck off**

(12:37): _oh ok then :( ill just log off then_

(12:38): **DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE**

(12:38): _lol_

(12:38): _so what happened?_

(12:39): **idk i just left work but im PRETTY SURE he was talking to one of my friends about his knife collection**

(12:39): _...whats wrong with that_

(12:39): **a KNIFE COLLECTION red what do you think**

(12:39): _well sharpshooter i think knives are pretty cool_

(12:39): _at least YOUR coworker doesnt drop terrible pick up lines on every being with two feet_

(12:40): **uhhh whats wrong with that? Everyone likes shitty pick up lines**

(12:40): _please no sharpshooter im begging you_

(12:40): **do you have a map**

(12:40): _DONT FINISH THAT FUCKING SENTENCE_

(12:41): **cause im getting lost in your eyes**

(12:41): _goddamnit_

(12:41): _and you haven’t even seen my eyes_

(12:42): **yeah but i bet theyre beautiful**

(12:42): _lmao shut up_

(12:42): **no im serious!! I bet theyre beautiful! I think you’re beautiful just from our conversations weve had <3**

(12:43): _nOPE this isnt happening shouldnt you be in class_

(12:43): **actually yes so i gtg**

(12:43): **BUT MY POINT STILL STANDS**

“I’m assuming there’s either a hilarious tumblr post you just scrolled by,” Shiro said, “or Sharpshooter had texting you something, because you’ve been staring at your phone every five seconds.”

“Shut up,” Keith shot at him. “I should’ve never told you about him.”

Shiro grinned at him--a shit-eating grin that Keith recognized all too well. “Then you’d have no one to go to for relationship advice, right?”

“Like you’re any better at romance,” Keith scoffed. “Remember how you asked Adam out?”

Shiro froze, his eyes sliding to where Allura, who had come in earlier, was probably in the backroom. “Not a word,” he whispered. “We promised not to speak about that.”

Keith cracked a smile. “What, like you got a reputation to protect?”

“I do, actually,” Shiro re;lied, whacking Keith on the head harmlessly. “Lance still thinks I’m cool and that’s a win.”

“That’s because Lance hasn’t found out you’re a walking disaster,” Keith scoffed.

Allura poked her head out from the kitchen. “Are you two bickering?” she asked, mock disappointment on her face. “I would’ve expected that from Keith and Lance only.”

“We’re talking about Sharpshooter,” Shiro said and Allura’s face lit up immediately. 

Keith groaned and slammed his head down on the counter. The coffee shop was empty now, but the few customers that _were_ there looked at him oddly. Allura was too nice to scold him, though, and he was already working past his usual hours, so she just prodded him until he lifted his head.

“You have to tell me _everything_ , it’s been so dry around here,” Allura said. “And Lance had class today so you don’t have to worry about him listening in…?” She tilted her head hopefully.

“He said I had beautiful eyes,” Keith said miserably.

Allura hesitated. “Does he even know what you look like?”

“No,” Keith said despairingly. “He said I have beautiful eyes and then that _I’m_ beautiful and _how the fuck do I respond to that_?”

“You too?” Shiro suggested, unhelpfully,

“Just compliment him back!” Allura said with a shrug. “It’s not that hard. Basic socialization skills, you know.”

“I don’t think I have basic socialization skills,” Keith muttered.

“You and Sharpshooter are close friends,” Allura said, “and he wouldn’t care if you did respond, or if you responded with something dumb or whatever. Why should you worry? You wouldn’t lose a friendship over this.”

“He could find out about my crush on him,” Keith pointed out. “That would ruin everything we have.”

“Just shoot the text, Keith,” Shiro said, ruffling his hair. “You’ve been agonizing over this for too long.”

“Fine, fine, fine.” Keith batted his hand away and opened up their text messages, dimly aware of Shiro trying to discreetly look over his shoulder and Allura very obviously pressing up against him.

* * *

_Red_Ranger >>Sharpshooter_

(1:15): _for the record, i think you’re beautiful too_

* * *

Lance’s phone lit up while he was taking notes.

He frowned slightly, snaking one hand out to grab his phone and check the notification. If it was from anyone else, he would’ve dismissed it and brought his eyes back to the lecture, but it wasn’t from just anyone. He opened the message (a bit to eagerly) and read through it once, then twice, then three, four times for good measure.

He didn’t stop smiling for the rest of class.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at my tumblr [here](http://starlitdreamscapes.tumblr.com) to ramble about klance <3


End file.
